JP XTRA
JP XTRA is an event, similar to Nintendo Direct, where JP, Inc. gives info on upcoming games. It takes place on the 30th of every month, except February, where it is the 28th. JP XTRAs also take place on other short occasions- they usually only reveal small amounts of info, like the confirmation of new playable characters, plot details, or other features. They are called JPMX, and can be found here. March 2014 New Games The previously untitled Super Mario 3D game has been confirmed as Super Mario Sunshine U, a remake of Super Mario Sunshine similar to Super Mario 64 DS. The game will add a Yellow Toad with a green jacket, Luigi, and Wario as playable characters (with Bowser Jr. occasionally appearing as Shadow Toad/Luigi/Wario), as well as two additional levels in every area. Nutta has also implied that new areas will be included. A sequel to DOLPHIN was announced, though nothing else was confirmed. Nutta has also confirmed a game tentatively called "The Crazy Adventures of Neal Carritz", which will eventually become a series. Neal Carritz is also set to be the new mascot of JP, Inc. starting in April. Lastly, a fifth Mario & Sonic game has been confirmed- however, it will not be set at the olympics. wolley.png|The Yellow Toad's artwork, which is slightly modified artwork of Yellow Toad from the original game smsu.png|The logo for the game. It uses the original E3 logo of Super Mario Sunshine. neal.png|Concept art of Neal. While this is not his final appearance, Nutta has confirmed that he will look extremely cartoony, similar to this. neal2.png|Second concept art of Neal. Previously Announced Games Super Mario 3-DIY has been confirmed to be released on April 13th with DOLPHIN. The Chosen Ones has also been confirmed to be a spinoff of the Mario series (specifically the Paper Mario series), starring a pink Toad by the name of Pink. A few other characters have also been confirmed, including Rosalina and an odd yellowy Rosalina lookalike, who's artwork was seen previously on the JP, Inc. website when it was first launched as a teaser. The day after the JP XTRA, the image was replaced with a picture of Pink (though the caption refers to her as "Pinkie"). pinkie.png|Pink, the main character of The Chosen Ones. coz.png|Coz, another main character. Rosalinasm3diy.png|Rosalina's artwork, reused from Super Mario 3-DIY. cosmomsstar.png|The odd Rosalina lookalike. Nutta has confirmed that the black blob around her and the white star on top of her are part of her design, but nothing else about this mysterious character. Other As mentioned above, JP, Inc's new character Neal Carritz will become the new mascot of JP, Inc. sometime in April, when his design is finished. JP, Inc. has also announced plans for a crossover game- however, what series they are crossing over with is unknown. It is also unknown which of JP, Inc's three original games (DOLPHIN, The Chosen Ones, The Crazy Adventures of Neal Carritz) will be doing the crossover. The crossover may also be linked to the new Mario & Sonic game, however they were mentioned at two seperate times, so this is unconfirmed. April 2014 (Posted a day late due to Nutta's busy schedule) New Games Due to the high amount of projects he hasn't even started on, Nutta did not reveal any new games. Previously Announced Games Due to his busy schedule keeping him from continuing Racer of the Day, Nutta revealed the entire roster for Mario Kart: Top Speed!, which has 53 characters total, including three different Mii costumes (from left to right, Mii B, Mii A, and Mii C). It will be released in July 2014, just a month after its predecessor. The newcomers for Mario Kart: Top Speed! are: *Baby DK (Feather-weight) *Baby Wario (Feather-weight) *Baby Waluigi (Feather-weight) *Toadsworth (Feather-weight) *Kamek (Light-weight) *Shadow Mario (Medium-weight) *Dolly Koopa (Medium-weight) *Pianta (Cruiser-weight) *Hammer Bro. (Cruiser-weight) *Pom Pom (Cruiser-weight) *Ellen Koopa (Cruiser-weight) *Boom Boom (Heavy-weight) *Prince Bully (Heavy-weight) More info on Super Mario Sunshine U was revealed as well. All previous missions from the game are intact. In order to transform between the plumbers for missions requiring the different nozzles, caps from Super Mario 64 DS return. Additionally, the plumbers can still ride on Yoshis (Yoshi, obviously, cannot). Mario's Yoshi is Pink, Luigi's Yoshi is Orange, and Wario's Yoshi is Purple. To unlock the different plumbers is as follows: *Mario is unlocked after beating the first Bianco Hills mission. *Luigi can be unlocked by beating Dry Bowser in a hidden area of Noki Bay, and is optional. *Wario can be unlocked by beating Boom Boom and Pom Pom in a hidden area of Delfino Plaza, which Luigi is required to access. It is located in the Turbo Track. After beating said secret level for the first time, upon returning, eight red coins will be placed. If you can collect all eight, a warp pipe will open at the bottom, which will take you to the battlefield. Additionally, the Penguin character shown in MK:TS! and SMSU's name was confirmed as Captain. He will be very similar to the Hotel Manager from the original game- however, nothing else was revealed. Information on The Crazy Adventures of Neal Carritz and Neal's Paw-some Racing was also revealed. First, the main characters in the game were confirmed as Neal Carritz, Nick (Neal's best friend), Pauline (another one of Neal's friends who has a crush on him), and Elizabeth (a popular girl who Neal has a crush on who is kidnapped). Neal's Paw-some Racing will have items that are similar to Mario Kart (including a banana peel and an oil can) and will also have a stat system similar to Mario sports games (all-around, speed, heavy, etc.) The plot for The Crazy Adventures of Neal Carritz is as follows: : Neal Carritz, an ordinary-looking boy with above ordinary powers, jumps into action when his crush Elizabeth is kidnapped by a mysterious hunter. He and his two friends Nick and Pauline, all of which have the ability to transform into certain animals, go on a journey across the world. Super Mario 3-DIY was also confirmed to have DLC. The first pack, referred to as the Koopa Troop Pack, will be released on May 12th. mktsroster.png|The fifty-three characters confirmed for Mario Kart: Top Speed!. This is not the official roster seen in-game, but contains all of the characters. Other JP, Inc. confirms that they are in the process of two Ice Climber movies, which will be released in 2015/16, alongside Ice Climber 2. Category:Events